Crossing Over
by Kikyo539
Summary: What happens after Kagome and Inuyasha reunite? What kind of 'adventure' will they take? And how will everyone deal with everything that is about to be thrown their way?  PLEASE R/R
1. Prologue

Unfourtunately according to the rules i must unwillingly say that I DO NOT own Inuyasha no matter how much i wish i did

Speaking

_thinking_

* * *

PROLOGUE

Kagome was completely engulfed in darkness… alone. The only other presence was the glimmering, pink Shikon No Tama. Pierced through it, the sacred arrow Kagome fired to end that endless battle with Naraku.

"What is you wish? You can go home right now and wish that you have never stepped foot into the world… or you can stay here… forever" Kagome searched for whomever spoke. It wasn't long before she realized the mysterious voice emanated from the jewel itself. "I can go home?" Kagome asked terrified, ready to give up hope.

"Yes. All it takes is one wish and you can be home with your family… and once again live a normal life!" Kagome was about to give in to her fear of the darkness when suddenly a strangely familiar voice sounded. From where, she didn't know, nor did she really care.

"KAGOME, I'M COMING! DON'T MAKE A WISH! WAIT FOR ME!" exclaimed the voice. Kagome almost instantly recognized the voice that was calling out for her and hesitated making her wish. "Why do you hesitate?" the Jewel asked, "You want to go home… don't you?"

"I want to come home… but…"

"BUT …"

"I'm going to wait for Inuyasha to come for me first!" Almost as if fate had intervened, as she spoke those words, a mysterious figure of red and silver appeared before her and Kagome knew she was going to be alright.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes, for what seemed like forever, both pairs filled with tears of fear and worry. And with that, they shared their first real kiss, finally showing their love for one another. "Are you ready to go Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, though already knowing the answer. Why the hell would she want to stay? Kagome nodded.

"Sacred Jewel, listen!" Kagome said, now addressing the sacred jewel having no longer fear, but determination and strength in her eyes. "I'm ready to make my wish!"

"Wish away… and seal your fate!"

"I wish you would disappear," _CRACK_, "forever!"

Kagome's final wish caused the Shikon No Tama to burst into a great pink light, but this time, no shards were left to collect.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter and this prolouge are basically summing up the final act... Except for some few added speeches. It becomes different I think the second chapter... WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**CHAPTER 1: Kagome's tears and a Mother's Voice**


	2. Kagome's tears and a mothers voice

I DO NOT OWN INUYASH (NOOOOOO! :( )

CHAPTER 1: Kagome's Tears and a Mother's Voice

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Kagome, you're going to be late for the ceremony preparations! Get out of bed!"

Kagome awoke startled; wishing the end of her dream would last a bit longer so she could see _his_ face. _It's been three years since then. I should have moved on, and yet… I still can't get him out of my head!_ Kagome thought of the time when her dream wasn't a dream… but a reality. She remembered that three years ago, when she escaped the darkness, she was put safely back home… while _he_ was sent back to his own world. The well hadn't worked since.

Kagome was so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was over half way to the school for her ceremony. _Okay Kagome! I did it! It's graduation so I have to focus! After today, I can go on with the rest of my li—_Kagome couldn't finish the thought. She didn't want her life to continue… not without _him_.

Ribbons, Graduations caps and _Congratulations_ were everywhere you looked! The ceremony had just finished and Kagome was waiting, alone, by the front of the school for her family to come say their thing and take her home. "Congratulations Kagome! I'm so proud of you!" Kagome's mother was sobbing, while her brother Souta and Grandpa were just standing there like nothing had happened. Before Kagome was able to get anywhere near the car, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka bombarded her with the "what's next" question. She heard her friends speak of amazing careers while she just stood there with the fake little smile she was using for the past 3 years. Really, she just wanted to be alone,

When Kagome arrived back home, Souta and Grandpa headed back inside. Kagome's mother remained by the front door, staring at her lifeless daughter walk over to the sacred tree. Kagome remained there only for a moment and the dragged her lonely self to the well where she once enjoyed going to... that felt like a lifetime ago. Once at the well Kagome sat herself down in front of it and starred into the empty space that was once (metaphorically speaking of course) full of life.

Kagome cried and cried. "Inuyasha," As soon as her tears hit the bottom of the well, a bright light appeared. She looked down and saw blue skies and the trees of the feudal era. All she wanted to do was jump in and run to the village to see her well missed friends, but there was only one thing keeping her back.

"Mom…" "Kagome, you haven't been the same there past few years. You don't eat, you never sleep, and it's rare that we get a half descent conversation out of you. You need the feudal era and I'm willing to bet that it needs you too." Kagome's mother spoke in her usual tone, but something was different about it. Kagome looked up and saw tears start to fall. "Mom, I can't leave you. What if I can't get ba-""Kagome, go!" With that reassurance from her mother, Kagome jumped back into _her_ time and left her mother with a flash of bright light.

* * *

**A/N: So Kagome was more depressed than depressed... and with her mothers help... she jumped back to the feudal era! Isn't her mom sweet? Anyways... the next chapter... there won't be really any final act stuff.. this basically just lead into the story and helped develop the mom and kagome abit... feel free to review!**

**Chapter 2: Home**


	3. Home

I do not own inuyasha... but i can dream! :P

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Home

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well in the feudal era. She didn't have time to get her balance back before she was being pulled up by a warm, gentle hand. Before she knew it, the young girl was staring into Inuyasha's kind, golden eyes, wishing that moment would never end. "Kagome…""Inuyasha…"

Before the reunited couple could embrace, they were interrupted by the distant voices of, whom else, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, their best of best friends. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" Kagome screamed, more excited than a five year old on Christmas morning.

The group spent the rest of the evening getting reacquainted with each other, telling of their 'adventures' while they were separated. "Well, the twins were fairly difficult to handle," Miroku explained, "But the boy just flew righ- -"_SMACK!_

"Miroku, shut up! You'll wake the children. Besides… you weren't even there when they were born, so don't even think about saying anything about how much pain YOU went through," Sango yelled, leaving a fairly large bump on Miroku's head. "Hey, a man has to provide for his family somehow!" Miroku joked.

Yes that's right. Miroku, the perverted, lecherous monk, REPRODUCED! Sango and Miroku had two beautiful twin girls, Mayu and Mina, about a year ago and only yesterday had a baby boy, Sake (Miroku's choice!). Kagome couldn't help but stare at the kids… and then Miroku. Some part of her was kind of worried… about Miroku being a father. (A/N: OH GOD! *runs and hides*)

Days past and Kagome started to get settled. She began studying as a Miko and trained under Lady Kaede's ruling. If she was going to live here, she might as well of made herself useful.

It wasn't very long in to her first lesson until Inuyasha came and pulled her away from the, now angry, Kaede. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" The very confused Kagome asked him. It's been awhile since she'd last gone down that 'special' path and didn't have a clue where they were headed. "Just follow me." Inuyasha grabbed her gently by the hand to lead her to their destination that he was so eager to get to.

Kagome didn't mind a bit. She just enjoyed gazing at his crimson red haori, his perfectly flowing, silver hair and the cute, little puppy-dog ears on the top of his head. That moment didn't last long because they had shortly arrived. As soon as Kagome saw the sacred tree, she nearly fainted. Inuyasha sensed it and was ready to catch her in case she actually did. The question was; who was going to catch him for he was feeling exactly the same way.

"Inuya-" Inuyasha put a finger over her lips, telling her that he had something important to say. "Uh, Kagome… there is something that… I wish to… um… ask you." _Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ Kagome felt that she knew the question he was about to ask her that would change her life forever. "Kagome, will you… will you be my-" "Oh Inuyasha of course! Of course I'll be your wife!"

"What… really? Um… ok, great… wow!" Inuyasha was in total shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe that is was so easy to propose; he didn't even have to ask her! "When should we tell everyone?" Kagome asked. "Later, after supper, but now you should get back to Kaede before she flips out on you. We can worry about the wedding later." (A/N: not something you say to your fiancé right after you propose genius!) "What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" Kagome was kind on curious as to why Inuyasha was trying to get her back to study so badly. Usually, he couldn't stand her _learning_ all the time.

"Feh, don't worry about me, it's not like I'll go looking for trouble or anything," said Inuyasha. "Knowing you, it will find you first." Kagome walked away mumbling, just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her. She wasn't to worries about him. All Kagome could think about was the fact that she would be spending the rest of her life with her Inuyasha.

* * *

**A/N: So Inuyasha and Kagome are going to get married and he didn't even have to ask. How are they going to tell their friends the great news? And what is Inuyasha up to? Does Kagome sound desperate enough? And when is someone going to figgen die? Find out... whenever it becomes relevent to the story!**

**(Don't worry i won't be making a habit out of putting authors notes in the middle of stories... in this chapter i just had to!)**


	4. The Unexpected Truth

I Don't Own Inuyasha... but I can DREAM!

* * *

The Unexpected Truth

"Kagome, ye have finally returned!" Lady Kaede was impatiently waiting for her to return to her lessons since she left. "What did Inuyasha think was so important to keep ye from thy teachings?" Kagome wasn't really listening. She just wandered, dazed, back to her little spot in the herb garden. "Kagome, are ye even listening?" (Told you) "Hm?" Kagome looked up, finally recognizing the presence of the older Miko. "Oh…umm… he just wanted to talk. It was nothing really. You can't really blame him though… we haven't seen each other in three years so it's only natural that he'd want to be with me." Kagome went on and on about Inuyasha, her friends, and how great it was to be back… the usual stuff. She talked so much that Kaede finally gave in and ended her 'lesson' early. It was soon time for supper anyways and it was Kagome's turn to make it.

While Kagome and Sango were making the meal, Miroku and Shippo were taking a walk around the hut. Inuyasha was at his usual spot in the tree, staring aimlessly into the skies, and deep in thought. "I wonder, what's up with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, "He looks more stupid than usual."

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled out. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" Shippo yelled back. "…idiot."

"Shippo, don't get Inuyasha worked up. Haven't you noticed? He's never been happier. He just has a lot on his mind," said Miroku, trying to be the wise, holy monk as always. "Besides, I have a feeling that we'll learn what's going on soon enough." Miroku smiled at the thought. Knowing him it was something probably… Oh come on! It's Miroku we're talking about! Use your imagination!

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Inuyasha was running through the forest with the wind whipping through his hair. He was searching for something… or rather… someone. After ten minutes of searching, he finally caught on to the scent. "Hello, little brother," said Lord Sesshomaru, who had sensed Inuyasha's presence miles before he had even arrived. "I can smell the scent of that human girl all over you. I can assume correct that you two are to be married?"

"Feh, what's it to you?" Inuyasha snarled. "But if you must know, yeah. We're getting married. I haven't told her this yet, but I'm planning on having the ceremony in front of the sacred tree in her family's time. Her mother would most likely want to see it." Inuyasha paused for a moment thinking of what both Kagome and her mother's reaction would be. "Problem is, I've tried going through the well, but it's sealed up; for both me and Kagome. Sango and Miroku could never get over in the first place, and Kagome would be disappointed if they weren't there," he continued.

"Inuyasha, I am guessing that you have come for _it_ then, I am correct?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, and I'll get _it_ even if I have to fight you for it." Inuyasha put his hand on tetsusaiga, ready to fight to the death so his future wife could be happy.

"Inuyasha, there were be no need for violence. I have planned on giving this to you since Kagome had returned." Inuyasha could have sworn that he saw a slight smile on his half-brother's face. "Of course, in return, I shall expect three invitations to the wedding." "Three? Why three?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused. "I shall see my future sister-in-law be married to my idiot brother. Rin would most likely wish to see Kagome as well and you know as well as I that leaving Jaken here alone is a grave mistake." Inuyasha smirked. The thought of Jaken being left alone to fight off demons by himself was slightly more than amusing.

"Here is what you seek." Sesshomaru handed him a small, shiny object. Inuyasha put it in his haori and started his way back. Before he could take another step, Sesshomaru was in front of him. "Before you leave, Inuyasha, there is something I must say. I have to apologize." "Apologize for what?" Inuyasha was now more confused than ever. His brother was good at that.

"There has been many times where I have called you weak, useless, and a waste of space. I have only said those things to make you stronger; which it has. All those times we went to battle, it was never my intention to kill you, but to improve your skills and never become that weak half-breed you've been called for all those years. I have to say that I am proud to call you my brother."

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was completely dumbstruck. Maybe Kagome had been right this whole time. It was hard to believe, but Sesshomaru really had a heart. "Uh… thank-you. It means a lot to hear you say that." Sesshomaru **smiled** and vanished into the trees.

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha sighed. Strangely enough, he was he was happy that the two of them were finally getting along. He just didn't think that it would happen like that. "Inuyasha! Get out of that tree! Supper is getting cold!" It was like an angel was lifting his out of the tree and to the hut. Kagome's voice had always done that to him… he just wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Inside the hut, Inuyasha had taken his spot beside Kagome. Everyone began to eat; Inuyasha and Kagome eating a lot quicker than the others. When the two had finished, they looked at each other and nodded. The rest of the group looked slightly curious as to why the couple had been acting so strangely most of the day. "Okay, we have a big announcement," Kagome began. Inuyasha noticed that she was getting nervous. She tried to speak again but no words came out. Inuyasha smiled. "What she's trying to say is that—"

* * *

A/N: Sesshy is acting so compassionate! WHY? And what was the object he gave to Inuyasha? Are Inuyasha and Kagome really going to tell their firends? How is Inuyasha going to get everyone through the well? And WHEN THE HELL IS SOMEONE GOING TO DIE? So many questions and so much time to answer them. (oh and the flashback took place shortly after Inuyasha shooed Kagome back to Kaede)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Inuyasha's plan revealed

A/N: **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, POKEMON, OR CATCH YOU CATCH ME BY GUMI... cries**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Inuyasha's plan revealed

Nobody could sleep that night. The girls were squealing away, full of excitement, while the boys were already planning their bachelor party… well Miroku was anyways. "So do you know when you're having the ceremony?" Sango asked. "No, we haven't even thought of a place yet," Kagome said. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at Kagome's answer… but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Inuyasha, do you have a place in mind?" Kagome asked him. She would be very surprised if he came up with a somewhat decent location. Kagome expected him to be against the wedding ceremony thing, but Inuyasha was all for it. "I'll tell you in the morning. I want everyone to come with me to the bone-eaters well after breakfast, okay?" Inuyasha looked pleased with himself. "Now, everyone get some sleep. I have a feeling it's gonna be a big day tomorrow." Almost as if he was manipulating them, everyone almost instantly fell asleep. They were apparently more tired than they thought. Inuyasha smiled as he watched his friends… no… his family fall asleep, unintentionally falling fast asleep himself.

* * *

The next thing Inuyasha knew was that morning had come. He decided to be nice and start of the day by making breakfast for everyone. _How hard could it be?_ He thought. _Kagome does it all the time and it usually turns out half-way decent._ Inuyasha lit the fire and began digging through what edible things Sango and Miroku had. Eventually, he found something that _caught_ his eyes and got cooking. After a little while, everyone else started to wake up because of the wonderful aroma of—

"Ramen?" Sango asked, thinking she was imagining things. "Inuyasha finally decides to cook and it has to be ramen!"

"Fine, then I guess you don't get any," Inuyasha said jokingly. "My dear Sango, go easy on the poor guy. This is a great accomplishment for him. Inuyasha doesn't cook!" Miroku said with a huge smile across his face.

After the meal was cooked, everyone began to eat (the ramen was surprisingly very good!). Sango and Kagome were chatting, still trying to catch up on all of that missed time (three years is a lot to catch up on you know), while Miroku was still trying to convince Inuyasha to have a party on his last day of _freedom_. "Remember guys, after we eat, it's to the well! And NO PARTY MIROKU!" Inuyasha said, with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. _Inuyasha sure has changed a lot since I left. _Kagome thought, giggling away. _It won't last long!_ "I'm sorry guys, but I can't go," Sango sighed. She was looking forward to the trip (for some unknown reason) too. "I have to watch the kids and I can't just leave them alone, and bringing them would just be a hassle. You go without me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope! You're coming… no choice!" "Inuyasha's right. Leave them with Lady Kaede. She won't mind, and she'd take really good care of them. Besides, we shouldn't be too long," said Kagome, not wanting to go without her best friend.

"Okay, fine. I'll go talk to Kaede." Sango left the hut, not really liking the idea of leaving her children home. While she was gone, the rest of the gang began getting ready. Shippo was the first to ask the question that Miroku and Kagome were all too eager to ask. "So why are we going to the well? I mean, it's closed up. So is there really a p-" Shippo figured out why they were going to the well and going by the look given by Inuyasha, he knew he couldn't tell anyone. "A… a... point. _Cough, cough._" Shippo had to finish his sentence; he was being stared at. Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not giving anything away… not until we get there."

As soon as Sango had returned, everyone grabbed their things, Sango dropped off her kids, and they all headed towards the forest. With every step, Inuyasha got more and more nervous. It was a longer walk than he remembered. Shippo hopped onto his shoulder, hoping to hear if he was right about why they were going to the well. Inuyasha nodded. Sango and Miroku starred at the two, trying to figure out what was going on, while Kagome just kept walking. She was going to find out eventually. (Damn, they're all IDIOTS!)

"Why don't we sing a song or something?" Kagome asked. "It'll pass the time and the silence is near killing me." "What song, Kagome? There aren't many we all know, other than the few you showed us while we were hunting jewel shards." Sango asked.

"Umm… how about… _Catch You Catch Me?_ That was our favorite," Kagome answered.

"Sounds good!" said Miroku, very enthusiastic. "I'll start us off! Shippo, cue music!" Shippo started humming and singing the opening instrumentals to the song. _Why did she have to start a song? Miroku's a horrible singer!"_ Both Sango and Inuyasha thought… and Miroku started.

Miroku: Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi  
Ienai no iitai no chansu nogashite bakari

Sango: Datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Sora wo marason yume wo yunizon shitai

All: Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto  
Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai

Kagome: Tama ni ne nakunatchau karada no batterii  
Anata no egao de itsu mo juuden mantan pawaa bakuhatsu  
Shichae

Inuyasha: O-negai o-negai mazu wa o-tomodachi kara  
Waratte mitsumete tanoshii mainichi ni shitai

All: Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me zettai  
Unmei datte o-niai datte  
Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban  
Ichiban ichiban  
Koi shite 'ru

Shippo took the instrumental break and rocked out on the electric air guitar (even though he didn't know what a guitar even was).

Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki da to itte  
Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto  
Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde yuke  
Mayowanai

Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me zettai  
Unmei datte o-niai datte  
Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto  
Dare ni mo makenai anata ni sekai de ichiban ichiban  
Ichiban ichiban  
Koi shite 'ru

Shippo ended off with his instrumental part, causing everyone to burst out laughing. _Good times!_ Everyone in the group was thinking the same thing. Before anyone could comment on how awful Miroku was [ ], they had arrived at the well, and Inuyasha got serious. The atmosphere became really tense. "Okay, I need everyone to stand around the well. Kagome, I have something for you." Inuyasha handed her a small, golden stone that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Inuyasha, what is this?" Kagome asked him.

"Sesshomaru gave this stone to me to help me with something. It was his mother's and possesses great power. But to get it to work, I need you to put a little bit of your spiritual power into it." Inuyasha explained, trying not to give too much away. "When you have enough, drop it into the well."

"How will I know?"

"Just trust yourself," Inuyasha said trying to motivate her. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo; link hands with me. Let Kagome stand between you two." Inuyasha pointed to Shippo and Miroku.

The group got into place and held hands. Kagome took a deep breath and focused. She concentrated on transferring her spiritual powers into the small stone in her hand. Kagome could feel something exit her body; it wasn't painful, but tingly. Kagome let out a gasp. The stone began to glow and Kagome dropped the 'moon stone' (NO POKEMON REFERANCE I SWEAR!) into the well and bright lights scattered across the skies, near blinding the group. Suddenly, everything went black

It felt like days passed before Kagome had awakened, though it had only been a few hours. As her vision came into focus, the first thing she saw was Sango looking after her. It didn't take her long before she realized that she was in a bed… and it was PINK!

"I'm… home?"

* * *

**A/N: What was that bright light?What does Kagome mean by home? Is Miroku really that bad of a singer?  
I Just had to add in a song... it was stuck in my head! I won't be doing too many more songs in this story (If any at all) So don't worry.  
Oh and I forgot to mention... Inuyasha and Kagome were staying at Sango and Miroku's place until they get a 'hut' of their own, if anyone was confused by that.**

**One more thing... I will be updating more often than this... but i was too lazy to type this chapter... I finally got my butt in gear. More updates soon!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	6. WHOO! FLASHBACK!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Whoo! Flashback!**

Kagome walked down the stairs with Sango to find Inuyasha, Miroku, her mother, and Grandpa sitting at the table eating lunch. "Mom?" Kagome thought she was dreaming as she entered the room, but quickly snapping out of it, realizing that she was awake. "Mommy!" Kagome ran into her mother's arms, near in tears. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetheart." _Cough, Cough._

"Grandpa, I didn't forget about you." She walked over to him to show her love. "You know, Kagome, you nearly gave me a heart-attack when your mother told me you left for the feudal era and weren't coming back. You didn't even say good-bye." Grandpa smiled and gave her another hug.

"Umm… where's Souta?" Kagome asked, not seeing her little brother any… or Shippo.

"Oh, he's upstairs playing videogames with that cute little fox…boy…thing. Shippo, wasn't it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"He's a Kitsune, Mom." Kagome smiled.

Kagome took her seat and ate lunch with the others. She began asking the question that this author has wanted to make a flashback for since the beginning of chapter four! "What the hell happened?"

- FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! -

… Just Kidding.

**

* * *

**

**Sango's Perspective**

_Flashback_

We had all stood around the well like Inuyasha had asked and Kagome focused on that weird _(Pokémon Rip-off) _stone. It glowed, and Kagome dropped it down the well. All of a sudden, there was this huge flash of light, and a pink aura flowed out of the bone-eaters well. When the freaky light-show ended, Kagome collapsed from exhaustion.

"Inuyasha, what now?" Miroku asked, running over to Kagome's side. I was still slightly confused, and didn't even think of going to help her. Miroku continued. "You give her a weird rock, there's a weird light-show, and Kagome collapses! What the hell are we even doing?"

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and put her on his back. "Jump down the well. If my plan works, we should end up in Kagome's time."

"But Inuyasha, I thought that only you and Kagome could get through," said Shippo.

"Yeah Inuyasha, how will we get there? We never could before." I also had to question this because I admittedly have tried to visit Kagome many times before.

"Just jump!" Inuyasha yelled.

We all took our chances and jumped into the well… and we… glowed? The next thing we knew, we were at the bottom of the well, but there was a ladder instead of vines and no blue sky when you looked up. This was Kagome's time.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"We knocked on the door and saw your mother. She looked so happy. I'm never going to forget that look on her face." Sango smiled, causing Mrs. Higurashi to blush. "Inuyasha put you into bed… and… I think that's about it."

She finished her tale just as Souta and Shippo ran down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"KAGOME!"

"Did you sleep well? And did you already tell the story?" Shippo asked oh so adorable-ly? (Is that a word?)

"Yes and yes," Kagome said with a smile.

"Did you mention our song?" He asked.

"Song? What song?" Mrs. Higurashi asked curiously. Miroku let out a chuckle and took a deep breath. _SHIT! _Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

He started. "HORA, CATCH YOU CATCH ME CATCH ME MAT- OOOF!"

Sango hit him on the head, knocking him out old. "Trust me Mrs. Higurashi…. you don't want to know."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were alone, sitting in front of the sacred tree. The surrounding atmosphere was very peaceful. Birds were quietly chirping, and the weather was just perfect. "Inuyasha, why did you do this for me?"

"Well…. I got an idea of where we should have our wedding," Inuyasha said, getting nervous.

"Really? Where?"

"Where we're standing. I thought that… since I proposed… sorta… in front of the tree in our time, we should get married in front of the tree in this time. That way, your family could see the wedding."

Inuyasha starred at him and smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha. I love your idea… and you" Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's haori, breathing in his breathtaking scent. "Uh, question… if Sesshy (yes… Kagome calls him the same thing that us fan girls do) gave you that stone, what does he want in return?"

Inuyasha smirked, somehow avoiding the fact that his future mate called his brother 'Sesshy.' "Three wedding invites."

"Three invitations? Is that all? Wait, three? Why thr—Oh Dammit!" Kagome sighed. Inuyasha just laughed at her.

"Well Sesshomaru wants one. He actually wants to see us get married." Kagome looked at him with slight disbelief. "Feh, I was just as shocked as you were. Anyways, the second is for Rin, 'cause you know how much she's been wanting to come. And the third is for-"

Before he could say that third name, Kagome interrupted him. "No way! No way in HELL!" Kagome shouted.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Mrs. Higurashi were watching the couple from the window. "Oh dear," Mrs. Higurashi began. "I should have known that it wouldn't be long before those two would start fighting."

"Actually, this is the first argument they've had since they've gotten back together," Sango said, still starring at the couple.

"Really? That must be a new record!" Mrs. Higurashi said, almost shocked.

"Well, some arguments are to be expected between these two," Miroku said. "Especially with their wedding coming up."

"What wedding?"

"MIROKU!" _SMACK! THUNK!_

* * *

"I know Kagome, I'm not crazy about it either, and neither is Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha, taking a seat on the bench. Kagome followed and sat beside him, cuddling into him again. "He only wants Jaken to come so he doesn't get left home by himself. You know how disastrous that could be. Not for the villagers… but for him!" The couple bursted out in laughter, nearly falling off the bench.

"I guess there is only one more thing to do before we start the preparations," Kagome said, teasingly.

"Yeah? What's that?

"Telling mom!"

* * *

"YOU TOLD HER!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted at Miroku in unison, chasing him around the house.

"Yes... well… it… slipped out?" Miroku, very poorly, attempting to explain his idiocy.

"I'm going to get you Miroku!" Kagome yelled, almost vicious. Miroku was going to get away with this. Kagome and Inuyasha were so close to catching him, when Mrs. Higurashi stepped in their path and embraced the enraged couple. They both settled down and Mrs. Higurashi let them go.

I'm so happy that the two of you are actually getting married!"

Everyone spent the next few hours talking about relationships, and wedding, and all that sort of stuff. "I'm so glad you two are finally together, though!" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Kagome was so depressed these last few years. It nearly broke my heart to see her like that. I'm surprised she even took the time to go to school every morning. She wouldn't leave her room otherwise."

"Kagome, you never told me that," Inuyasha said, now looking kind of worried at his bride. "Why didn't you tell me that all of this time apart was hurting you so bad?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Besides, it didn't really matter at the time," Kagome said, now looking down, trying to hide her face.

"You don't have to worry about that kind of thing anymore, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled. "I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart ever again."

Kagome smiled and flung herself into his arms, kissing him passionately, until she was interrupted by her mother. "Um, Kagome, there are children in the room." Mrs. Higurashi winked at the two and pointed towards Souta and Shippo, who were making really strange faces.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

Later that day, Sango went back to the feudal era with Inuyasha to get her kids and find Sesshomaru. The wedding was going to be in a day or so. Sango didn't want to be from them any longer, and Inuyasha thought it would be best to give his brother a few days notice.

The two of them had returned with the children, Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. Kagome was trying to figure out how everyone was going to fit in her already crowded house, while trying to prepare for her wedding. Mrs. Higurashi didn't help too much. She was too busy gawking at Sesshomaru and his beautiful… magical… extraordinary… oh sorry… eyes. Jaken was in charge of the kids, while Rin was in charge of going to the garden and picking out some flowers. She was going to be the flower girl. Souta and Shippo were told to help Inuyasha with the set up, while Sango helped Kagome. Miroku was in the back, practicing his lines as the 'priest' of the ceremony. Grandpa just sat and sulked, not liking the whole wedding idea.

"Before they knew it, the night before the wedding had come. All of the girls went out for a late-night mall crawl to celebrate (also giving Sango the chance to explore the city for her first time). The men (and Inuyasha, finally giving in to Miroku) went to the nearest club. Miroku somehow already knew where it was. Jaken and Rin stayed home, offering to watch the kids… well Rin did anyways.

A few hours later, they all came home exhausted. Mrs. Higurashi sent everyone to bed, though only Miroku was able to fall asleep right away. Sango couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful Kagome's world was, while Inuyasha and Kagome were near ready to vomit, with their wedding day only hours away.

* * *

** A/N: AWW! INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE FINALLY GETTING MARRIED!**

** I'M NOT GOING TO SHOW THE WHOLE WEDDING CAUSE I REALLY WANT TO GET INTO THE PLOT. **

** IT'S NOT REALLY SUPPOSED TO ME A ROMANCE KIND OF STORY.**

** SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE... BEEN TOO LAZY**

** AND THANKS TO 91SILVER FOR MY FIRST REVIEW!**

** R&R!**


	7. Celebration Ended Early

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Celebration Ended Early

"I now pronounce you… bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha brought Kagome close to him and starred into her beautiful, green eyes. The newly wedded couple embraced and kissed passionately. When they broke, Kagome looked to her mother who was sitting in the front row, sobbing… mothers. Inuyasha was looking at Sesshomaru who, in return, gave him a nod of approval. Everyone was cheering as the couple embraced each other.

* * *

"IT'S TIME FOR THE AFTER PARTY!" Miroku shouted, holding up two bottles of sake. Shippo did the honors of smacking him on the side of the head. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin had already left for the feudal era, and Sango left as well; Sake was getting tired, while Mayu and Mina were having too much fun picking on him. Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. He and Kagome were cuddling on the couch, while Miroku and Grandpa were talking.

"Oh, nothing," she said, not noticing what Inuyasha had just called her. "It's just that my little girl is all grown up… and married!"

Kagome smiled. "You'll be fine, mom."

Mrs. Higurashi was took a glance at the clock by the kitchen. It was only two o'clock. "When are you heading back?" She asked. "I'm sure you'll want to celebrate over there as well."

"Before supper," Kagome said. "The villagers wanted to hold a feast in our honor." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but had a look of sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at his wife, who nodded.

"Oh, you're coming with us you know! Grandpa, Souta; you too!" Inuyasha said.

Souta's face brightened. "Y-you mean that _I_ get to go to your time!" Before anyone could answer him, he was already half way out the door.

"I guess it's time to go," Shippo said.

* * *

"Go on, Mom! You won't hit the bottom! Just jump!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, Miroku, Souta and Grandpa were already on the other side of the well.

"But I don't think that I can! I won't-"

"Mom, I swear to Kami! If you don't jump, I'm pushing you!"

It took her a few more seconds, but the, pointlessly, scared mother finally jumped into the well and disappeared. "Ugh! Finally! Let's go Shippo." Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and the two jumped into the well after her.

"Inuyasha, can I have some help here? I'm wearing a dress!" Kagome shouted, at the bottom of the well, in her stunning white kimono (dress… kimono… same thing). Inuyasha grabbed her hands, pulling her out of the bone-eaters well. Shippo ran ahead to catch up to the others who had already made their way to the village.

"So, what took you so long?"

"Mother was scared!" Both of them laughed at their mother's stupidity and started to walk back to the village. Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa and Souta were already there waiting for them.

* * *

"Kagome this place is so cool!" When can we go demon hunting, and collect shards, and do other awesome stuff?" Souta asked, to excited to even catch his breath while he was yelling. He had always dreamed of coming to this era at his big sister's side… but he had never thought that it would actually come true.

"Slow down Souta!" Kagome yelled, flustered with all of his questions. "I know; this place is wonderful. I am never going to take you demon slaying…. EVER, and neither is Inuyasha!" She continued, stopping him before he could even ask. "And you know the jewel was destroyed."

"Okay… fine. But promise me that I at least get to spend SOME time here."

"I promise!"

"If you two are done, there is a celebration to be started," said Kaede, smiling. (**Her last line in the story, readers!)**

* * *

And the celebrations began! There were streamers and confetti everywhere. All of the villagers were in their finest kimonos, finishing up the final preparations. Sango, Miroku and their children were the first to exit their hut. Miroku was wearing his usual purple monk's robes, while Sango had a beautiful pink kimono, with white flowers, and her hair done up. The next ones to exit were Souta, Grandpa and Mr. Higurashi. Souta was wearing navy blue robes that some of the village women had made him, though he wasn't liking the fact that he had to dress up… again. Grandpa wore his traditional white and brown priest robes, saying that it was the feudal times and he was a 'priest,' so he could wear them is he wanted. Mrs. Higurashi wore a stunning green kimono, getting a lot of attention from the single men of the village. Following the trio, were Shippo and Kirara. Shippo wore his usual outfit. No one bothered trying to get him into his tiny kimono. Kirara just had a simple red bow tied around her neck… though it was absolutely adorable. Everyone took their seats at the tables that were set up in the middle of the roads.

Last, and certainly not least, Kagome and Inuyasha exited the hut. Kagome was wearing her long, gorgeous, white kimono, with her hair flowing down her back. Inuyasha, being stubborn, wore his typical red haori. Kagome didn't complain. New clothes were over rated to Inuyasha, and she knew it.

Shouts and cheers came from the village. When the newlyweds took their seats, every one began their meals. Some of the villagers even put together some entertainment! People sang, danced, juggled, told jokes, and anything & everything else. When they had all finished an hour or so later, it was a free-for-all. Anyone who was brave enough, was allowed to go up and do whatever they wanted. Everyone was too shy to go up… except Miroku.

Miroku staggered up to the front of the crowd, drunker than anyone. ("I didn't drink much, Sango! I swear!" "Not is 10 large glasses of sake is 'not much'"). Inuyasha face-palmed himself, while Kagome just giggled. She admittedly had a few glasses herself.

Miroku shouted. "Okay Shippo! Get ready! 1, 2, 3, Hora Catch you catch you, Catch me catch me, MAT-"

"MASTER MIROKU!"

"H-HACHI?"

* * *

"Are you sure what you are saying is true?" Miroku asked, now sober. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the Higurashi family were sitting around the fire. Souta, Sake, Mayu and Mina were with Kirara playing in the hut.

"I'm sure Master," said the raccoon dog. "A great amount of demons were spotted in the North, attacking every village in sight. I was told by one of the village priests to come find you and Inuyasha."

"When do we have to leave?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at his wife.

"Tonight. It's a long journey, so you need to leave as soon as possible."

Kagome whimpered, looking down at the ground. She only got married this morning, and Inuyasha was already being taken from her. Miroku starred at her. "Kagome, I will go alone. Inuyasha needs to stay here. It's a big day for the two of you, so you both need to spend all of your time together."

"No." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "It's alright. I'll be fine here. Go with Miroku and save those villagers." Inuyasha brought her into his arms, with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you sure that's what you want me to do?"

"Yes, hurry up and get ready. You heard what Hachi said. They need you up North," Kagome said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly grabbed some food, clothes, and medical supplies. As they walked out of the hut, they were greeted by Sango, Kagome and Mr. Higurashi.

"Miroku, please be careful on your journey." Sango went towards Miroku and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"I will my dear Sango. You know me." he said smirking.

"Yes, I do know you. And if I hear from Inuyasha that you've been womanizing, don't bother coming home," She said sternly.

Inuyasha laughed, then looked at Kagome.

"…Kagome."

Inuyasha walked over to her and embraced her. "I promise that I will make this up to you." He felt tears dampen his haori. His wife was crying. "Kagome?" She put on a smile when he looked at her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Please be careful, and come back in one piece." And with that, Inuyasha and Miroku ran off into the night. Kagome bursted into tears and dropped to the ground. Mrs. Higurashi and Sango ran over to comfort her.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's head inside."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It's been a long day. The three of us should head home now. Souta needs to get to bed." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay mom. Thanks for everything today."

"Kirara," Sango said. "Can you bring them to the well?" Kirara nodded.

"If you ever get lonely, you know where we'll be." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya Sis! And remember your promise!" Souta shouted, running out the door.

"You be careful young missy!" Grandpa said. "And congratulations again."

"See ya later!" Kagome said. And the three of them walked out of the hut with Kirara, on their way back to their time.

* * *

**A/N: AWW... POOR KAGOME. INUYASHA HAD TO LEAVE ON THEIR WEDDING NIGHT TO GO SLAY DEMONS! WASN'T MIROKU SWEET ABOUT IT THOUGH? ANYWAYS I'LL UPDATE SOON.**

** SORRY SESSHY FANS... DON'T EXPECT ANOTHER APPEARANCE FROM HIM... BUT HEY KIKYO HATER! SHE'S DEAD SO AT LEAST SHE WON'T TURN UP!**

** THANKS TO 91SILVER AND SILVERSPIRIT101 FOR REVIEWING!**

** PLEASE R&R!**

** ... INU'S A JERK!**


	8. Waiting

****

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING IN THAT FRANCHISE- THINGY!

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Waiting

Day 1

Kagome was lying in bed. She knew what time it was… but she didn't care. She was hurt. Kagome knew that she could have asked Inuyasha to stay, but instead, her guilty conscience got the best of her. Inuyasha was gone and he wouldn't be back for a few weeks. What was she going to do with herself?

_I guess I could help Sango out. Three kids with no husband around must be tough._

Kagome got out of bed and went into the other room to find Sango making lunch, and the kids tormenting Shippo on the floor.

"Kagome! You're finally awake. Sorry I didn't wake you up. I thought you could use a good night's sleep."

"Thank you Sango. Would you like some help with lunch?" Kagome asked. "Or anything, really. I need to keep myself occupied."

"Actually, I do need you to do one thing," Sango said, smiling. "Rescue Shippo from my girls."

Kagome giggled and walked over to the poor, outnumbered Kitsune and picked him up.

"Thanks Kagome! I almost lost my tail," Shippo exclaimed, panting from exhaustion.

Kagome smiled.

"Ha ha, no problem Shippo. Mayu, the Kitsune's tail isn't a toy, silly. And Mina! Neither is Sake!"

Sango laughed at Kagome and her feeble attempts to calm the twins down. Even _she_ couldn't do that… and she was their mother.

* * *

"It must be nice having children running around all the time. I would love to have some, though… they probably would never go to sleep… being a quarter dog demon," Kagome said, staring at Sango's, now sleeping, children.

Sango giggled.

"Some days it's nice… but others… anyways, how do you think Inuyasha would react to you already wanting kids? I mean, you only got married yesterday."

"He knows they are in the near future. Inuyasha told me flat out that he wanted children."

They both smiled and began to laugh hysterically for no reason at all.

_Maybe this short time with just the two of us won't be so bad._ Kagome thought. _I can live without Inuyasha for a little while longer._

* * *

Day 4

_Okay… maybe I can't!_

Kagome felt so alone, even with Sango there with her a hundred percent of the time. At least _she_ had the children with her.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to go to mom's for awhile, maybe pick up a few things. Are you coming?"

"Not today, Kagome, I have a lot to do today. Maybe some other time?"

"Alright..."

_Someone help me! I'm so ALONE! It's killing me!_

* * *

Day 7

A week had passed since Inuyasha and Miroku had left. Sango was pretty much used to them leaving, but Kagome…

"Sango, I need HELP! This feeling I have is eating me up inside, but I don't really know what it is!" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome, settle down. You miss Inuyasha, that's all. You'll get used to it."

"But I don't want to!" Kagome whined.

"Too bad."

* * *

In the Northern Regions

"We've finally made it to the village!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Are you sure? There's no trace of a human… or demon in sight," Inuyasha replied.

The two looked around. The village they had arrived at was in near perfect condition. There was no way demons could have attacked… so where was everybody?

"This is where Hachi said the trouble started. Maybe if we look around?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha and Miroku searched every hut, shop and shrine they could find. Every single bit of it was empty.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. "I LEFT KAGOME ALONE ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT, TRAVELLED FOR SEVEN FRIGGEN DAYS, AND WHAT DO I GET?"

"The pleasure of falling into my trap!" Echoed a dark, ominous voice.

The voice laughed and everything went dark. The village was deserted once more.

* * *

In Kaede's Village

"_Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Kagome screeched._

_She was running through the darkness, searching for him, though she wasn't sure where she was going… or if she was even moving. Everywhere Kagome looked was pitch-black. She couldn't even see her own two feet._

"_Inuyasha, where are you? Are you hurt? Speak to me! Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome fell to the ground and bursted into tears._

"_INUYASHA!"_

"Kagome?"

"_Inuyasha?"_

"Kagome, wake up!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes flickered open. She saw her two friends staring at her with worried looks on their faces.

"Sango? Shippo?"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. "You were screaming in your sleep."

Kagome was completely dazed. She didn't hear a word Sango was saying. All she could focus on was her strange dream.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh… sorry. It was a… um… bad dream," Kagome said, still not fully paying attention.

"What was it about?" Shippo asked, concerned about his friend.

"I was just… running; searching for Inuyasha," Kagome replied. "But there was only darkness. I hope he's okay."

Sango smiled.

"Knowing Inuyasha, he's probably fighting those demons with his eyes closed. He'll be back in no time."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Day 10

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome was busy picking herbs, when she was interrupted by an unexpected appearance.

"Souta? What are you doing here?" Kagome was shocked at her brother's sudden turn up. "I thought I told you that I'd have to come get you! It's dangerous out in the woods!"

"That's why I brought him," Sango said, walking up beside him with Kirara at her side. "I thought you could use some cheering up and he's one person who can do that."""

Kagome grinned.

_Oh well… what's the worst thing he could ask for?_ Kagome thought.

"Hey sis, Sango, teach me how to use arrows! And a sword! And—

_Shit_

"Okay Souta, since you don't have any hidden powers that we know of… I guess I'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow."

"How about a sword?"

"NO!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled.

"Fine... how about your heri-thingy… you know… the giant boomerang-thing!"

"What, my Hiraikotsu? Sure… if you can lift it." Sango said, trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

"Okay Souta. That wasn't bad for your first day. In archery… you may have missed your targets completely… but no one was hurt. That's a start… and for the Hiraikotsu… well… uh…" Kagome stuttered. Truth be told, he was awful… with both.

"You almost got it three feet off the ground!" Sango interrupted. "It's really heavy anyways… Even Miroku struggles to get it off the ground sometimes."

"So, do you think I'll be any good at slaying demons sis?" Souta asked, with an innocent expression on his face.

"Of course bro." Kagome said nervously.

The trio was almost to the village. Kagome was giving Souta advice on how to improve his archery skills, though secretly she didn't want him to.

"Now, just remember to keep you elbow- Inuyasha?"

There he was. Her beloved half demon was standing right in front of her… looking more handsome than ever.

* * *

**A/N: SOUTA'S IN THE FEUDAL ERA, MORE EXCITED THAN EVER, AND INUYASHA HAD RETURNED... BUT WASN'T HE JUST AT THAT ABANDONED VILLAGE?**

**I'M GOING TO LET YOU READERS DECIDE WHAT HAPPENED WHILE INU AND MIROKU WERE AT THE VILLAGE CAUSE I'M NOT REALLY GOING TO PUT THAT IN THE STORY.. TOO LAZY I GUESS**

**ANYWAYS... WHY WASN'T MIROKU WITH INU?**

** AND WHO WAS THAT OMINOUS VOICE?**

** OH AND THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO IS MAINLY FOCUS AROUND SANGO AND KAGOME'S RELATIONSHIP.**

** THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND PLEASE R&R!**


	9. Hurt     ?

**JE NE OWN PAS INUYASHA! HAHA CLASSIC FRANGLAIS FOR YOU THERE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: Hurt

"Inuyasha, why are you home? You can't be finished already!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Fine then… if you want me to go back."

"NO! I mean… I'm just surprised is all."

"Umm… Inuyasha, is Miroku back with you?" Sango asked.

"No. He said he was going to visit the villages on the way back to see if there is any 'evil' aura around. You know that monk. He'll do anything to get a quick buck," Inuyasha explained. "…and the women," he mumbled, just loud enough for Sango to hear.

"Wo-women?"

Sango ran off, back to her hut, in tears.

"Sango, come back!" Kagome yelled. "Ugh! Inuyasha, why did you have to say that to her? And why didn't you stay with Miroku!"

"But Kagome, I thought you'd be happy that I was home," Inuyasha said, with an adorable puppy-dog face, but Kagome didn't fall for it.

"I was, but then you opened your mouth!" Kagome screamed, storming off after Sango. Inuyasha just stood there, watching her run off, not bothering to run after her.

* * *

"Sango?"

Kagome had entered the hut to find her best friend crying in the middle of the room. Mina and Shippo were trying to comfort her. Mayu and Sake played in the corner, unaware of the situation.

"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked, kneeling beside her with one hand on her shoulder. Sango leaned into Kagome, now crying even harder.

"Y-you'd t-think that after th-three years, he w-would have st-stopped this!" Sango cried. "He promised me he would quit his lecherous womanizing… and I b-believed him!"

"I'm sorry Sango," Shippo said sympathetically, jumping on her lap. "Miroku's a jerk."

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. "So is Inuyasha," Kagome added in.

"What do you mean?" Both Shippo and Sango asked.

"Inuyasha told you about it!" Kagome shouted. "I mean, it's good that he let you know what Miroku was up to, but he could have said it a bit nicer than that!"

"I-I guess…" Sango sighed. The love of her life was off with other women, and there was nothing she could do about it…nothing.

"I know what will cheer you up." Kagome smiled, getting really excited. "And we can let mom look after the kids too! ….. Let's go SHOPPING!" Sango almost instantly cheered up. She loved Kagome's old world. There were so many bright lights and amazing aromas… and when she walked into the mall! She got a feeling that she never felt before. (*Cough, cough* _Air Conditioner! *Cough!* haha_)

* * *

"Kagome, you're home! Is Souta with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No, he's with Inuyasha, back at the village. Sango and I are having a girl's day out. We're mad at out men right now."

"You mean your man… and a stupid, good-for-nothing, lecherous monk…" Tears began to roll down Sango's face again.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, both worried and concerned. She offered Sango a seat beside her on the couch, and she took it.

"Miroku decided that while he's away, he's free to 'have fun' with any girl he wants. He's still travelling, as of now, and visiting every village along the way. Inuyasha came home and told me," Sango said, trying so hard to keep herself from sobbing.

"I'm mad at Inuyasha because of the way he just went up to her and said 'oh, your husband is cheating on you.' It was just so rude!" Kagome continued. "To get our minds off it, we're going shopping, but we wanted to change first, so we thought we'd stop by here first."

"Yeah, imagine the looks on people's faces if we walked around the mall wearing my kimono and your priestess gown," Sango said, giggling.

"Well, you know where your clothes are!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You two have fun, and stop by before you head back."

"'K Mom!"

* * *

Sango, after much persuasion, left Mayu, Mina, and Sake with Mrs. Higurashi. The two of them headed off towards the mall with lots of excitement… and cash.

"Don't worry, Sango. After today, you'll forget about ever having 'You-Know-Who' in your life. You'll see!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You mean Voldemort?" Sango asked… purposely being silly.

"Yes… wait… what? No silly!" Kagome said, now very confused.

"_Sigh,_ I know… but… I don't want to forget about Miroku," Sango said, not really meaning for Kagome to hear her.

"What do you mean? He broke your heart! You should just forget and move on. He doesn't deserve you!"

"But… I love him," Sango sighed, remembering every time he was there for her; when he protected her… and even all those times that involved him rubbing her bottom, which usually ended with him getting a smack to the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"I know you do Sango, but you shouldn't waste your time with two-timing lechers."

Sango sighed again. "I guess you're right, Kagome. It's just a lot to take in."

"Yeah…" Kagome agreed. "Okay, before any further depression, let's shop!"

"Okay!" Sango smiled.

Everywhere Sango looked, there were bright lights, funny music and strange clothing. The weird part was that she loved every bit of it. The two spent hours browsing through stores and trying on clothes. By the end of the day, Kagome had bought a short green & white dress, a few t-shirts and a pair of jeans or two. Of course, with matching accessories. _OMG! I'm such a girl! AHHH!_ Sango left the mall with a single, long, onyx dress, and a small amount of pink make-up. Kagome loved it on her, but questioned when she was ever going to wear it.

"Oh, I have a few occasions in mind," Sango said smiling. Secretly, she was going to dress up for if and when Miroku came back. She wanted him to see how beautiful she was, hoping that he would never hurt her again. _Low self-esteem much?_ But if Kagome knew, she would flip!

"Are you alright Sango?" Kagome asked, staring at the now dazed Sango. She didn't answer; she just kept walking. "Hello! Earth to Sango!" she yelled.

"Huh? What?" Sango asked. "Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. I was just… thinking.

* * *

"Mom, we're back!" Kagome shouted, walking in to the house. "Mom? Grandpa?"

"We're in the kitchen!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back. "Did you girls have fun?"

"Uh, yeah. A blast," Kagome said.

"So I guess you're heading back now?" she asked.

"Yes, it's getting late and I should soon get my children home to bed," Sango said, looking at her three children who were falling asleep on the couch.

"Alright then. Send Souta home for me. I don't think I'm ready for him to be staying the night over there yet."

"K Mom. See you later."

* * *

"Aw, can't I stay longer?" Souta whined. "Inuyasha only covered the basics of sword fighting! He hasn't even showed me the windscar yet!"

"NO, you can't st- wait WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, don't worry. Besides… you know adamant barrage and meido zangetsuha are way more powerful!" Inuyasha added in.

"REALLY! SHOW ME THAM TOO!" Kagome glared at her little brother. "Uh… never mind… see ya sis!" Souta said, running back to the well as fast as his scared little legs would take him.

"Inuyasha, how could you show my little brother how to fight?" Kagome was furious.

"You showed him archery!"

"Only because he was absolutely awful at school! There was no way he'd actually hurt anyone! But a SWORD!"

"I thought it was a good idea at the time!" Inuyasha explained.

"A GOOD IDEA!" Kagome yelled. "ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME?"

"Kagome hear me out," Inuyasha said, trying to get her to calm down… though he wasn't doing very well. "Now that he's going to be visiting us a lot, he needs to protect himself. Besides, I only showed him a few basic moves, and he only used a stick."

"What about Meido, and the windscar?"

"Never going to happen."

"Well, okay then. I guess it's alright," Kagome said, finally starting to calm down. "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Don't worry about it. You just care about your little brother."

"If you two are finished, I have three young children who are trying to get some rest," said Sango, who had waited until the end of the argument until butting in, not wanting to make things worse.

"Sorry Sango. We should be heading to bed too. What do you think, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Not yet. You and I are going on a quick walk first."

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Just far enough so nobody will hear us."

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

The couple had arrived at a field, just outside of the village. Kagome had refused to go any further because it was late and she was really tired. "Okay, tell me what's up." Kagome demanded.

"Umm… if we were to have pups, which world do you think would be safer? This one or the other one?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, the other one… but that's an obvious one because this world is full of demons!" Kagome replied. "But why do you ask?"

"Well, I was talking to our mom, and she said that she found a nice house only a few blocks away from hers. She said that if we wanted to live in that time, she'd buy it for us… as long as we promised to get suitable jobs, and give her puppy-dog-eared children."

Kagome giggled. "Sounds like mom… but go on," she said, getting interested.

"Would you like to live in that time?" Inuyasha asked. "We could still visit everyone from time to time."

Kagome smiled. "Alright Inuyasha… if you think you can handle it!"

The two of them laughed, but something was funny about Inuyasha's. Did he seriously want to live on the other side of the well?

* * *

**A/N: YES IT'S A FLUFFY CHAPTER... BUT I HAD TO HELP SANGO ABIT AFTER THE NEWS INUYASHA GAVE HER. WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT MIROKU WOULD CHEAT ON HER? EVERYONE OF COURSE.**

** SO THE GIRLS HAD FUN SHOPPING, INUYASHA AND KAGOME HAD THEIR FIRST BIG ARGUMENT SINCE THEY GOT MARRIED AND INUYASHA ASKED KAGOME TO GO LIVE IN THE PRESENT TIME WITH HIM. HOW THE HELL IS HE GOING TO MANAGE THAT?**

**THANKS TO 91SILVER, SILVERSPIRIT101, AND AWSOMEXGIRL123 FOR REVIEWING... AND TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READING THIS!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	10. Trap

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I ALSO MUST APPOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME FOR THE POTENTIAL SCARRING THIS CHAPTER MAY DO TO YOU...**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: Trap

"I'm happy for the both of you… really," Sango said, somewhat depressed, though she had been that way since the 'Miroku' incident. She had just lost him, and now her best friend was leaving too.

"Oh Sango, it's not like you're losing us or anything!" Kagome said, trying to cheer her up. "We're only on the other side of the well; just a few blocks away from mom. We'll see each other all the time!"

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed. "So when are you leave- I mean moving in?"

"I talked to mom, and the house will be ready for us tomorrow."

"So hurry up and get your stuff together," Inuyasha interrupted. "We leave at noon."

"But why such a rush?" Kagome asked.

"Just because… I want to get settled." He hesitated for a moment. "The sooner we do that, the sooner we can… uh… go on with our normal lives… yeah… that's it!" He added.

"Inuyasha, you've been acting strange lately," Sango mentioned. "Is everything alright?"

"I've… just been going through a lot recently," Inuyasha explained. "A lot's been going on."

"Well, you better not be like this for too long," Kagome joked. "It's getting really annoying."

"Feh… whatever… wench," Inuyasha snorted.

"Wench? Inuyasha, Oswari!" Kagome yelled, but Inuyasha just stared at her. He didn't even flinch. "Inuyasha, why didn't… you know… sit?" She asked, very confused as to why her half-demon didn't go plummeting to his feet.

"I am sitting."

"No… I mean… fall on your face like you usually do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know… the rosary's spell that makes you sit!"

"Well… uh," Inuyasha stuttered, looking down at the beaded charm around his neck. _Shit! So this is what this thing is for!_ "I guess… the spell wore off?"

"I… guess?" Kagome sighed. _Idiot_

* * *

Moving day had quickly come. Kagome did her finishing touches to her packing in the feudal era. She barely had the bags closed before Inuyasha had come to take them away.

_Okay, something is definitely wrong with Inuyasha._ Kagome thought, though she only shrugged it off. Kagome said her good-byes to Sango and Shippo and headed towards the well, hoping to catch up with Inuyasha. When she got there, she found him standing by a tree, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Well, unlike someone I know, I actually wanted to say good-bye to my friends," Kagome joked.

"Whatever… come on, let's go," Inuyasha said, making his way over to the well.

"K!" Kagome smiled and followed the half demon down the well.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the door of their stunning new home. The outside was a blue and white two-story, with whit pillars around the porch. The inside had white flooring and walls, with a single white couch in the living room to the left of the door. The house was fully furnished with a TV, tables, chairs, you name it!

"This house is beautiful, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "How did mom afford this?"

"I don't know… but we can thank her later," Inuyasha grinned at his wife's excitement, and walked over to the couch. "Why don't you go explore the rest of the house?" Kagome didn't answer. She had already run up the spiral stair case to go see the bedroom.

A little while later, Kagome had returned to the living room to find Inuyasha dozing on the couch with the TV turned on.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome walked over to the couch and sat beside him, trying to wake him up. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha awoke startled, but didn't mind too much because it was Kagome who had woken him.

"Hm?"

"Thank you so much Inuyasha! This is the house that I've always dreamed of!"

"So you're happy?" he asked.

"Of course I am! But you know that I'll always be happy as long as I'm with you, right?" Kagome hugged Inuyasha and leaned in to kiss him.

_PERFECT!_

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Back in the feudal era, Sango was in her hut, playing with her children, while Shippo was helping her entertain them with his fox-magic.

"Sango, children! Daddy's home!" Miroku bursted through the door. "Hello my love, did you miss me?" he asked with a big smile on his face, opening his arms to accept his wife's loving embrace… but it didn't come. "Sango?" Sango just looked down and turned her head, trying her hardest not to cry. "Sango, what's wrong?"

"You… broke your promise," she whispered, struggling to hold back her tears.

"Promise? W-what promise?" Miroku asked, getting worried about his, now angry, wife.

"YOU WERE WOMANIZING!" Sango yelled, causing Miroku to jump back, and her children to stop what they were doing and pay attention to what was happening. (Well… as much attention as three years olds and an infant can pay attention!) "YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU'D STOP FOOLING AROUND WITH OTHER WOMEN, BUT YOU DIDN'T! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Sango couldn't hold on anymore. She finally broke down into tears and sobbed harder than ever. Miroku walked over to her to try and comfort her.

"My dear Sango, I'd never do that to you again," he said calmly. "I never flirted or womanized… or even seen a woman for that matter. Even if I wanted too, I couldn't.

"But Inuyasha said—"

"Inuyasha? He's not back yet… I ran ahead of him. But other than that, he's been with me the whole time… I think. Honestly I can't remember."

"But Inuyasha's been here for weeks!"

"He couldn't have been. Like I just said, he's been with me the whole time. Hasn't left my side!"

"But then… who's with Kagome… living in their hut on the other side of the well!" Sango exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Miroku yelled.

"Kagome, I'm home!" Inuyasha shouted, bursting through the door just like Miroku did. "Kagome? Uh, hey Sango, where's Kagome to? Her scent is all over the place. I can't pick her out."

"Uh, well… there's no easy way to say this… she's living with you in her hut on the other side of the well. You moved in this morning… She thinks you're there… right now." Sango explained hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha ran out the door and to the well as fast as he possibly could. _Kagome, please be okay! If you get hurt…_ Inuyasha jumped down the well and made his way over to the Higurashi house. Before he could knock on the door, it opened and Mrs. Higurashi and Souta stepped outside.

"Oh hello dear. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, starting to panic.

"Well… I guess she'd be home… with you?"

Inuyasha froze. "That's not me!"

Mrs. Higurashi took a deep breath, doing her best to keep calm. "Well then, we better get going." Mrs. Higurashi pulled her keys out of her purse and headed towards the car."If it's not you, then you don't have a clue where she is… but I do."

"I'm coming too!" Souta yelled. "Kagome and the fake Inu's been training me how to fight! I can help!" Inuyasha nodded.

_We're coming Kagome!_

* * *

The trio got to the house and ran to the front door. Inuyasha put his hand on the cold, metal door knob and froze.

_This Scent!_

"Both of you stay behind me!" Inuyasha ordered.

"You're being silly now, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi, not wanting to believe her daughter was in any danger what so ever, nudged him aside, opened the door and stepped inside. "It's not like someone like Naraku is going—" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes went blank, as she fell to the floor; blood flying everywhere.

"MOM! NO!" Souta yelled, dropping down to her side. "Please wake up mom! Wake up!" Souta bursted into tears, drops falling on his mother's pale face.

"NARAKU! What have you done! Why the hell are you alive?" Inuyasha yelled, kneeling beside Souta and the life-less body that was Mrs. Higurashi only seconds ago. "And where's Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked up to stare into the eyes of his past foe. Tentacles were flowing through the room. He looked exactly the same as he did before his final transformation. The eye in the middle of his chest seemed to glow a bright red. Naraku smirked and gave an evil glare to Inuyasha.

"Kagome's taking a long nap on the couch over there. Don't worry; she's alive… for the moment."

Inuyasha looked over into the living room. The TV was left on. Some Windex commercial was playing. Then he saw it. The blood stained couch and his wife lying unconscious upon it.

"Kagome…"

"I pumped her body full of miasma, so she won't last much longer."

* * *

**A/N: I'M A FRIGGEN MONSTER! MRS. HIGURASHI IS DEAD, AND SOUTA HAD TO WATCH. AND NOW KAGOME IS NEAR DEAD ACROSS THE ROOM AND HE HAS TO SUFFER THROUGH THAT!**

**IF YOU'RE GOING TO ASK WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA AND MIROKU IN THE VILLAGE... I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO FREAKIN CLUE YET... LET'S JUST GET FROM THIS PART TO THE NEXT**

**A LOT HAS HAPPENED IN THI CHAPTER... AND NOW MY STORY IS ALMOST OVER. TRYING TO FINISH IT IN 12 CHAPTERS.**

**QUESTIONS: WHY IS NARAKU ALIVE? AND WHY THE HELL DID HE GO TO SUCH LENGTHS TO SEE THE END OF KAGOME AND HER FAMILY?**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS, FAVOURITERS, ALERT-ERS? AND READERS OUT THERE WHO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN READ THIS.**

**PLEASE R&R**


	11. The Fight

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... AND I AM GOING TO APPOLIGIZE FOR WHATEVER HAPPENS IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.. AND SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WAIT... HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER. IT DIDN'T SOUND QUITE RIGHT BEFORE.. OH WELL.. ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: The Fight

Inuyasha sprinted over to his dying mate's side.

"Kagome… please… speak to me!" Kagome's skin was getting colder and paler by the minute. There wasn't much time before…

"Souta, get Kagome out of here! Get her help!" Inuyasha shouted.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING! Naraku will die, and I'll be the one to kill him!" Souta yelled, enraged with thoughts of revenge. Inuyasha tried to hold back a smile; Souta was showing a lot of courage… or stupidity… but it was neither the time nor place.

"Fine, but please, just stay by Kagome's side. I don't want to lose either of you!" Inuyasha walked to where he was standing before to face his arch enemy. "Naraku, you never answered me… HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?"

"You never really killed me in the first place, Inuyasha. The one you killed… was a thief named Onigumo."

"What are you talking about? You were Onigumo!"

"Back before you and Kikyo met, I just so happened to cross her path… and I knew that she would be mine. I hired Onigumo and spread around the story of how he turned into me to capture her heart. But then you came along and got in the way! Things weren't going quite as planned so I ordered Onigumo to make the two of you believe you betrayed one another… though it went a bit further than expected. Fifty years later this girl comes along," Naraku explained, pointing to Kagome." And brings me the Shikon no tama. I decided not to take any risks so Onigumo did all of my dirty work for me, and as you know, he was killed in the end. I was hoping Kagome would die with him but no matter… SHE WILL DIE NOW!"

"Naraku, you BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, drawing tetsusaiga. "WIND SCAR!"

Naraku put up a barrier, sending the wind scar in every direction, destroying everything in its path.

"You can't block my attacks forever! MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!" The daggered meido shot through the air, dissolving the remainder of the wall resting behind Naraku, along with his barrier. (_How does meido destroy barriers? Because I said so… that's why! _: D) "Feh, told you! WIND SC—"

"INUYASHA, KAGOME STOPPED BREATHING!" Souta yelled, sobbing harder than ever.

"What? No, Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her, dropping his tetsusaiga, completely forgetting that Naraku was even there.

"Hahaha, (_evil laugh)_ my plan has been completed. I have successfully distracted you long enough… so you won't be able to save her now…" Naraku said as he faded away into the, now visible, sky.

"NO, you're not getting away with this NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled… but he was already gone. "DAMMIT!" Inuyasha punched the ground in his frustration.

"Inuyasha, w-what are w-we go-going to d-do?" Souta asked, still sobbing frantically.

"I don't know Souta," Tears began to fall down Inuyasha's cheek. "I don't know." Inuyasha picked up his mate into his arms and cried into her chest. "Kagome, please don't leave me. I need you… I love you."

"Sis… I can't lose you too!" Souta cried, squeezing her hand tightly. "THIS THIS ISN'T FAIR! I SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! I COULD HAVE HELPED!"

"No Souta. There wasn't anything you c-could do. There w-wasn't a-anyt-thing e-either of u-us could d-do." Inuyasha sobbed, not meeting Souta's glance.

"INUYASHA SHUT THE _insert word here_ UP!" Souta yelled. "I already lost mom and I'm NOT losing my sister! She's always been there for me whenever I needed her! So I'm going to be there for her! And right now, she needs me more than ever… and I need her too!"

As Souta spoke those words, a pink aura flowed from the tips of his fingers into Kagome's limp body. Color began to come back to her cheeks and a breath arose from her chest once more.

"K-Kagome?"

"Unnn…" Kagome's eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at Inuyasha and her grief stricken brother. "Inu…yasha?"

"I'm here Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, embracing her. "Thank Kami! I thought I lost you!"

"Huh? S-Souta, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, attempting to get up. "And WHERE'S NARAKU!" Kagome shot up, looking in every direction.

"Naraku escaped and so did his scent. I don't know where he went, but I don't care right now. You're safe. That's all that matters."

"But… Souta?"

"I came to help!" Souta yelled in a somewhat courageous voice. "As soon as Inuyasha told us that you were in trouble, Inuyasha, me and mom-" Souta stopped in his tracks. It took everything he had to stop himself from crying again.

"Mom brought you?" Kagome asked. "W-where is she?"

No answer came from the two. How were they supposed to tell her that Naraku had slaughtered Mrs. Higurashi as she stepped through the door, trying to rescue her fool of a daughter?

"Where's Mom! Tell me!" Kagome demanded. She was getting angry now.

"Well… she… uh…" Inuyasha looked down, not wanting to look her in the eyes and tell her the truth. Souta also avoided eye contact, but instead, looked over to the bloody corner. Kagome caught his glance and quickly turned around to see her mother, dead, lying on the cold, blood stained floor.

"M-mom…no," She whispered. Kagome got off the couch, ignoring her injuries, and ran over to her mother. "No… Mom… Please wake up! You can't be gone!" Kagome bursted into tears. Her mother was dead and it was all her fault. Inuyasha walked over and kneeled beside her. Kagome immediately clung on to his haori and cried into his chest. "It's all my fault! If I wasn't so… STUPID, I would have known that it wasn't you and none of this would have happened!"

"No Kagome… it's not the first time he has done something like this. If it's anyone's fault, it's Naraku's." Inuyasha said calmly.

"But I knew something was wrong… and I didn't do anything! You were a jerk to Sango, you taught Souta how to fight behind my back, you called me a wench, you didn't sit… the list goes on!" Kagome cried even harder.

"Don't cry sis. If you're not strong, how am I supposed to be?" Souta asked, still avoiding his sister's face. "Besides, it's not your fault, it's mine. I could have helped. I saved you, but I didn't do anything to help mom. I just sat there and cried like a baby." Another tear fell down his face.

"Will the two of you quit blaming yourself? It wasn't your fault! It was NARAKU'S… get it through your heads!"

"But, Inuyasha, I—" Kagome began.

"No 'buts' Kagome. You are going to forget about all of this blaming yourself thing and just… I don't know, okay?" Inuyasha was still crying. "Please, just stop!"

* * *

Loud sirens were heard from the distance. The noises were getting closer and closer. Inuyasha growled at the door… at least what was left of it. The noises were deafening his overly sensitive ears.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's the police. Someone must have called them." Kagome said, trying to calm him down. "We need to get our stories straight. They can't know about Naraku, or what you are, or anything!" She said, trying to wipe away her tears.

"What about my ears?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled a hat (_of course_) out of one of her bags that was lying over by the broken television, and put it on his head.

"Okay, umm… we'll say that some guy broke in while you weren't home and tried to rob the house. I tried to stop him and well… yeah… You two came home with Mom and he k-killed her." Kagome chocked out. "You fought him and tried to knock him out or something until the police got here, but he managed to get away." She paused for a moment. "Okay, we've covered ears, destruction, death, oh! And none of us saw his face!" (_You would think she's done this before or something!_)

Inuyasha and Souta nodded. Kagome took a seat against the couch and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Inuyasha sat beside her to help… though Souta refused to leave his mother's side.

Suddenly, two officers broke through the (remainder of the) door, pointing their guns around the room. Inuyasha growled and Kagome had to hold him back so he wouldn't attack them. The cops spotted the trio sitting on the floor, two of them covered in blood, and a dead woman lying on the floor. All three of them had tears running down their faces.

"What happened here?" asked one of the officers.

* * *

Down at the station, the three were telling their made up stories. The police seemed to believe their stories and they were sent home to call their families. (_Dense much_) The police reassured them that they'd find whoever did this to them as fast as they possibly could.

"Feh, I doubt it," Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, shut up."

* * *

One of the officers took the three home. It was a long walk home and they didn't want them getting in anymore trouble. When they had arrived at the Higurashi house, the police car drove off into the sunset.

"Let's head inside," Inuyasha said. Both Souta and Kagome were frozen in their place. Neither of them wanted to be the one to tell their grandpa that their mom was slaughtered from trying to save her idiotic daughter who couldn't tell the difference between her husband and an evil mass murderer.

"Kagome, Souta, he's going to find out eventually."

"I know," Kagome whimpered. The three of them walked up the long stairway. Each step felt like a sharp knife in the back. Each drawing more and more blood. They reached the door and Kagome turned the door knob hesitantly, opening the door to reveal a house that was about to be filled with tears and anguish.

"G-Gramps?" Souta yelled. "Are you home?"

"He's home. His scent is coming from the living room," Inuyasha said. _But I have a bad feeling about this._

Kagome and Souta walked into the living room. The TV was on; the news had just finished it's big _breaking news_ report… whatever it was. Kagome stepped in front of the TV, switched it off and turned around to see her grandpa sleeping peacefully on the couch. Souta came up to him to try to wake him up.

"Hey Gramps, wake up," Souta said, nudging his shoulder slightly. "Come on… wake u- GRAMPS!"

* * *

**A/N: HOW COULD IT GET ANY WORSE FOR THE HIGURASHI'S? ...WELL...UHH... THE HIGURASHI AND THE TAISHO'S (KAGOME IS MARRIED REMEMBER). ANYWAYS, MRS. HIGURASHI WAS KILLED, KAGOME NEARLY DIES, SOUTA IS PROBABLY TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE (inuyasha is just kinda there right now) AND NOW GRANDPA WON'T WAKE UP! WHAT'S NEXT!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO FAVOURITED, ALERTED, REVIEWED AND JUST PLAIN TOOK THE TIME TO READ MY STORY.**

**I'M PREDICTING THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE 12 CHAPTERS. THAT MEANS THAT THERE ARE ONLY 2 LEFT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE CLUING UP LOOSE ENDS AND LEADING IN TO THE FINAL ONE. FORGIVE ME IF NOTHING OVERLY EXCITING HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE R&R ;D**


	12. Hard Decisions

** Я не являюсь владельцем Inuyasha... meaning... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11: Hard Decisions

"Grandpa, please!" Souta dropped to his knees and sobbed into his arms, leaning against the couch face on. "No, Grandpa, you can't be dead!"

Kagome walked up to his little brother and kneeled beside him, unable to shed another tear. Souta looked at his sister and clung onto her, crying into her chest.

"How could he be gone, sis? Why is he dead?" Souta chocked out, demanding an answer from his sister.

"I… I don't know, Souta. I guess… it was his time to go," Kagome attempted to explain without further upsetting her already traumatized brother.

_

* * *

_

Grandpa stared at the small, round clock sitting on top of the television. I was nearly time for dinner and neither his daughter nor his grandson was to be found.

_"Where on earth are they? My daughter has never been late for dinner once! They don't honestly think that an old man like me will make my own dinner do they?"_

_Grandpa walked over to turn the television on and made his way back to the couch, picking up the remote and his herbal tea on the way. He flicked through the few channels they had, trying to find something remotely interesting to watch while he waited patiently for food to arrive. He only managed to make it through a few channels before he saw right lights and heard a very catchy tune._

_THE BREAKING NEWS REPORT!_

_"What on earth is so important to actually make it into breaking news? Probably just another cat stuck in a tree or some other foolishness," he said, sipping some of his tea._

_"Good afternoon," The news reporter began. "There has been a break in at the Taisho residence." Grandpa sprayed a mouthful of his hot tea across the room, spilling the remaining contents onto the hard, wood floor. "This once beautiful home was purchased only yesterday by newlyweds, Inuyasha and Kagome Taisho. Earlier today, an armed robbery occurred, injuring the couple. Two others were there to witness this crime; Mrs. Taisho's mother and younger brother. It is unfortunate to say that the mother has been killed during this outburst. No further…" _

_The rest of the news story could not be heard. The voices on the television were all muffled over the old man's desperate gasps of air. Grandpa's heart was beating frantically, as if it were to burst at any moment. The miraculous pain went as fast as it came, and the heart beat no longer. One last breath came from the man's chest, and with that last breath, his long life left his ancient body._

* * *

Souta continued to cry. Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder and brought Kagome to his side. "Everything will be alright. I don't know how or when… but it will," Inuyasha said calmly with a single tear falling down his face.

* * *

"I don't know what we're going to do with Souta!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting around the fire with Sango and Miroku back in the feudal era. Souta was sitting inside of the hut, refusing to come out.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll figure something out," Inuyasha said, holding her by the waist.

"But I have to worry!" Kagome yelled, causing everyone to jump back. "Both mom and grandpa are dead, and because I'm staying here, there is nobody in his time to look after him!"

"Why don't you let him stay here?" Sango suggested. "There's not much room in our hut but we could easily build another one for the three of you."

"No way! It's too dangerous here! I'm not letting my little brother live in this era with demons running around everywhere you look!"

"But it's dangerous in his era too." Miroku contradicted. "If Naraku got through the well, anyone and anything can too!"

"Then I'll close up the well!" Kagome wasn't going to lose this argument… no matter what happened.

"And never see your little brother again?"

…She lost. All of the color left Kagome's face and she burst into tears. Kagome's friends and Inuyasha were all speechless as they watched her cry. The girl had gone through so much in so little time. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had all gone through great loss in their families, but none of them had felt anything like how Kagome was feeling at that moment. All they could do was comfort her and hope that everything would turn out for the best.

* * *

It had been a long night, but the morning had finally come. Everyone had let Souta and Kagome sleep in. It had been a rough night for the two of them so a little bit more sleep couldn't hurt. Everyone slept well that night… except for Inuyasha. The whole night, he just watched Kagome sleep, too scared to do anything else… No. He was terrified; terrified that someone else would try to come and hurt his family. Inuyasha wasn't going to happen… not again.

Inuyasha continued to watch her until Kagome had finally decided that she had had enough sleep.

"Kagome, are you awake?"

Kagome glanced up to see her half demon staring into her half-open eyes. She smiled and nodded to him.

_At least she's smiling._

* * *

"So what now?" Sango asked the group. Everyone was 'relaxing' near the springs. Souta was playing in the water with Shippo, trying to keep his mind off things… and fortunately it was working. Kagome could help but smile to herself at how strong Souta was being. _He's really grown up a lot._ Kagome thought.

"Well, I need to make funeral preparations. They both wanted to be buried in front of the sacred tree, so I'm going to abide by that."

"Of course they do," Inuyasha interjected. Kagome glared at him.

"It makes sense, though. That's where my grandparents first met and also where my mom and dad met." Souta's head shot up at the mentioning of his father. Kagome continued. "And don't forget… it's also where we met. And coincidentally, that where all three proposals occurred. That tree means a lot to the both of them."

"Alright then," Miroku said. "How can we help?"

* * *

**A/N: NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE. THE CHAPTER SORTA SPEAKS FOR ITSELF. BUT ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

** AND SORRY FOR THE LONG GAP BETWEEN CHAPTERS. WITH CHRISTMAS, HOMEWORK, TESTS, ETC... IT DOESN'T LEAVE ME WTIH MUCH TIME TO UPDATE.**

** OKAY MY LAST CHAPTER IS CALLED 'THE FUNERAL' AND I WANT TO HAVE A SAD SONG 'PLAYING' BUT I CAN'T CHOOSE. IT'S EITHER GOING TO BE 'RING YOUR SONG' OR 'KAZE NO MACHI HE' BOTH FROM TSUBASA CHRONICLE. GO ONTO YOUTUBE AND SEARCH EACH OF THEM IF YOU'VE NEVER HEARD THEM BEFORE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE BETTER. **

** MID TERM EXAMS ARE COMMING UP SO THE STORY ISN'T MY TOP PRIORITY BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SOON!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, MY AUTHOR FAVORITERS, READERS AND MY AUTHOR ALERT-ERS?**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE R&R!**


	13. Funeral

**Final Chapter readers! Hope you enjoy.. and sorry about the lack of updating. I have been extremly busy with school and work. Anyways I do not own Inuyasha or Kaze No Machi E from Tsubasa Chronicle. When the lyrics come in.. I suggest popping up the song on youtube and playing it... but thats just me..**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: Funeral

It was a sad day at the Higurashi shrine. Friends and family of the Higurashi's all came to witness the tragic burial of Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome stood beside Souta at the entrance of the shrine, greeting their guests with a small smile and a thank you for their condolences. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all come to pay their respects to their fallen family as well as support their dear friends through their hard times.

The guests took their seats in the chair that were arranged to face the sacred tree. _The sacred tree. It's so beautiful today. All of the flowers are in bloom. _Kagome thought. _But why does it have to be on a day so heart breaking? _The audience grew silent, with only tiny whimpers to be heard. The priest from their family's church stepped in front of the gloomy audience and spoke.

"Good morning children of Kami. Today we are gathered to say good bye to two very important members of, not only the Higurashi family, but to members of our family as well; Grandfather Kurozumi and beloved mother and daughter, Saiin Higurashi. Though it may be tragic, we must remember that they are at peace in the heavens above us with our beloved Kami, knowing that no more harm may come to them. We give our love to their kin, Kagome and Souta, hoping that sometime soon, they may learn to forget the pain that has unwillingly been thrown upon their young shoulders. Thank you."

Music began to play as Mrs. Higurashi's two younger sisters walked down the center aisle, each holding a small box containing the ashes of Grandpa Kurozumi and Saiin Higurashi. Cries could be made out over the beautiful notes of the beautiful song.

_Toki no mukou kaze no machi e_

_Nee, tsurete itte_

_Shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

_Amai yubi de kono Te WO tori_

_Nee, tooi michi WO_

_Michibiite hoshii no_

_Anata no soba e_

**FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha burst through the doors of the Higurashi household. Grandpa, Souta, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi all starred at the strange looking figure standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha?"

"Let's go, Kagome. I'm taking you back to the well right NOW!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No Way! What gives the right to—huh?"

Mrs. Higurashi cut between the two, starring at the two adorable puppy dog ears sitting atop Inuyasha's head, which put the argument at a halt. She raised her arms ever so slightly, giving the ears a few quick squeezes to make sure they were real, which annoyed Inuyasha a great deal.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted.

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha gave a quick smirk, trying to hide the obvious tears rolling down his face. The Higurashi's were his family but he wasn't able to protect them.

_Sono utagoe taenai hiru sagari_

_Mezamete futari WA hitotsu Ni nari_

_Shiawase no imi WO hajimete shiruno deshou_

_Tsurete itte..._

**FLASHBACK**

The warm sunlight was hitting Souta's crisp back as he reached for his shovel. Somehow he managed to convince Grandpa to lie back in the shallow hole that had just been dug out. As Souta began to shovel the sand back into the hole, on top of Grandpa, Mrs. Higurashi yelled out from the ocean.

"Souta, come on in! The water is wonderful!" Souta made his way to the water as fast as he could, barely hearing the cries of a trapped Grandfather.

**END FLASHBACK**

Souta burst into tears, remembering the few fun times he had spent with both his mother and grandfather, wishing he could have had thousands more.

The music continued play as the ashes were placed under the sacred tree.

_Sono utagoe setsunaku takara kani_

_Subete no kokoro Ni hibiku no deshou_

_Shiawase no imi WO shirazuni nemuru yoru Ni..._

Kagome starred ahead, afraid to look at anyone or anything but the place where her loved ones were just buried. I'm so sorry for all I've done. If it wasn't for me, both of you would still be by my side. I never should have reopened the well, exposing you to so much danger. I'm sorry! Kagome buried her face into her hands, not letting anyone see the numerous amounts of tears that were falling from her saddened eyes.

_Mada shiranai yume no mukou_

_Nee, tooi michi WO_

_Futari de yukeruwa_

_Kaze no machi e_

As the song came to a close, the audience lowered their heads in respect to the two fallen loved ones. The silence was torturing Kagome's very soul. Someone needed to say something and fast to make her feel better; otherwise she would end up screaming her poor heart out. "Kagome…" Inuyasha started, though he needn't continue. It was enough. Kagome knew instantly that her half demon was by her side and always would be. Everything was going to be alright.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY. I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON A SEQUAL THAT WILL BE BETTER AND LONGER... AND UPDATED MORE FREQUENTLY.. HAHA... ITS BEEN FUN! AND THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, STORY ALERT PPL, AND READERS OUT THERE! SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
